This proposal is for a Developmental Grant to support the planning of a multidisciplinary Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery (COHRCD) focused on reconstituting oral and craniofacial bony defects. Planning activities during the developmental grant will create a blueprint for an intellectually and culturally diverse yet linked Center of Discovery. Four specific aims form the nucleus of Developmental Grant activities: (1) develop application specific materials specifications integrating materials capabilities and patient needs, (2) foster an information exchange program, (3) delineate outcomes and their assessment for a multidisciplinary Center of Discovery, and (4) create a proposal for a Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery. A unique set of basic and applied researchers, drawn from four New Jersey Institutes (University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey, Princeton University, Rutgers University, and the New Jersey Institute of Technology), in collaboration with industry and operating under the umbrella of the Associated Institutions for Material Sciences (AIMS) has, over the last ten years, developed an array of tissue-engineered materials for potential application in treatment of craniofacial bony defects. Other collaborations between basic researchers as well as between behavioral and health services researchers have created a pool of expertise, enthusiastic to participate in the Developmental Grant. These collaborations and AIMS successes in materials development, will be complemented by the clinical expertise and patient population at the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ), the Center for Craniofacial Anomalies at the University of California at San Francisco, the Lancaster Cleft Lip and Palate Clinic, and at the University of Puerto Rico. This consortium of experts and organizations is extraordinarily well qualified to address the multidisciplinary issues associated with successful planning and evolution of a Comprehensive Center for Tissue Engineered Craniofacial Repair.